The present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding a starch phosphorylase from maize. Furthermore, the present invention relates to vectors, bacteria as well as to plant cells transformed with the described nucleic acid molecules and to the plants containing the same. Moreover, methods for the production of transgenic plants are described which, due to the introduction of DNA molecules encoding a starch phosphorylase from maize, synthesize a starch which is modified in its properties.
With respect to the increasing significance which has recently been ascribed to vegetal substances as regenerative sources of raw materials, one of the objects of biotechnological research is to try to adapt vegetal raw materials to the demands of the processing industry. In order to enable the use of regenerative raw materials in as many areas as possible, it is furthermore important to obtain a large variety of substances. Apart from oils, fats and proteins, polysaccharides constitute the essential regenerative raw materials derived from plants. Apart from cellulose, starch maintains an important position among the polysaccharides, being one of the most significant storage substances in higher plants. Among those, maize is one of the most interesting plants as it is the most important cultivated plant for the production of starch.
The polysaccharide starch is a polymer made up of chemically homogeneous basic components, namely the glucose molecules. However, it constitutes a highly complex mixture from various types of molecules which differ from each other in their degree of polymerization and in the degree of branching of the glucose chains. Therefore, starch is not a homogeneous raw material. One differentiates particularly between amylose-starch, a basically non-branched polymer made up of xcex1-1,4-glycosidically branched glucose molecules, and amylopectin-starch which in turn is a complex mixture of various branched glucose chains. The branching results from additional xcex1-1,6-glycosidic interlinkings. In plants used typically for the production of starch, such as maize or potato, the synthesized starch consists of approximately 25% amylose-starch and of about 75% amylopectin-starch.
In order to enable as wide a use of starch as possible, it seems to be desirable that plants be provided which are capable of synthesizing modified starch which is particularly suitable for various uses. One possibility to provide such plantsxe2x80x94apart from breeding methodsxe2x80x94is the specific genetic modification of the starch metabolism of starch-producing plants by means of recombinant DNA techniques. However, a prerequisite therefore is to identify and to characterize the enzymes involved in the starch synthesis and/or the starch modification as well as to isolate the respective DNA molecules encoding these enzymes.
The biochemical pathways which lead to the production of starch are basically known. The starch synthesis in plant cells takes place in the plastids. In photosynthetically active tissues these are the chloroplasts, in photosynthetically inactive, starch-storing tissues the amyloplasts.
The most important enzymes involved in starch synthesis are starch synthases as well as branching enzymes. In the case of other enzymes and also, for example, in the case of starch phosphorylases, their precise role during starch biosynthesis is unknown.
In order to provide further possibilities in order to modify starch-storing plants in such a way that they synthesize a modified starch, it is necessary to identify DNA sequences encoding further enzymes involved in the starch biosynthesis, such as starch phosphorylase. Such proteins are known, for example, from Vicia faber (Buchner et al., Planta 199 (1996), 64-73), Solanum tuberosum (St. Pierre and Brisson, Plant Science 110 (1995), 193-203; Sonnewald et al., Plant. Mol. Biol. 27 (1995), 567-576; Bhatt and Knowler, J. Exp. Botany 41 (Suppl.) (1990), 5-7; Camirand et al., Plant Physiol. 89 (4 Suppl.) (1989), 61), Ipomoea batatas (Lin et al., Plant Physiol. 95 (1991), 1250-1253), sugar beet (Li et al., Ohio J. of Sci. 90 (1990), 8), spinache and maize (Mateyka and Schnarrenberger, Plant Physiol. 86 (1988), 417-422) as well as pea (Conrads et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 882 (1986), 452-464).
They are characterized as enzymes catalyzing the reversible phosphorylysis of terminal glucose units of xcex1-1,4-glucans according to the following equation:
glucann+Pi|⇄glucose-1-phosphate+glucannxe2x88x921
Depending on the relative concentration of Pi and glucose-1-phosphate (G1P), the enzyme may have a degrading or, as the case may be, synthesizing effect on the glucans (Waldmann et al., Carbohydrate Research 157 (1986), C4-C7). On the basis of the differences in the localization, in the affinities to the glucans and in the regulation and the size of monomers, the plant starch phosphorylases are classified as follows:
Type 1: situated within the cytosol of plant cells; very high affinity to longer-chained branched glucans; unregulated; monomeric size of approximately 90 kD;
Type 2: situated within the plastids of plant cells; affinity to maltodextrines; low affinity to polyglucans; unregulated; monomeric size of approximately 105 kD.
DNA sequences encoding the corresponding starch phosphorylases have sofar been isolated only from a small number of plant species such as potato (Buchner et al., loc. cit.; Sonnewald et al., loc. cit.; Bhatt and Knowler, loc. cit.; Camirand et al., loc. cit.), sweet potato (Lin et al., loc. cit., Lin et al., Plant Physiol. 95 (1991), 1250-1253) and rice (database accession number DDBJ No. D23280). Up to now, such sequences are not known from maize.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide further nucleic acid molecules encoding enzymes involved in starch biosynthesis and by means of which genetically modified plants may be produced that show an elevated or reduced activity of those enzymes, thereby prompting a modification in the chemical and/or physical properties of the starch synthesized in these plants.
This object is achieved by the provision of the embodiments described in the claims.
Therefore, the present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding proteins with the biological activity of a starch phosphorylase from maize, wherein such molecules preferably encode proteins which comprise the amino acid sequence depicted under Seq ID No. 2. The invention particularly relates to nucleic acid molecules which comprise all or part of the nucleotide sequence mentioned under Seq ID No. 1, preferably molecules, which comprise the coding region indicated in Seq ID No. 1 or, as the case may be, corresponding ribonucleotide sequences.
The present invention further relates to nucleic acid molecules which encode a starch phosphorylase from maize and one strand of which hybridizes to one of the above-mentioned molecules. Nucleic acid molecules that encode a starch phosphorylase from maize and the sequence of which differs from the nucleotide sequences of the above-mentioned molecules due to the degeneracy of the genetic code are also the subject-matter of the invention.
The invention also relates to nucleic acid molecules showing a sequence which is complementary to the whole or to a part of one of the above-mentioned sequences.
In this invention the term xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d signifies hybridization under conventional hybridizing conditions, preferably under stringent conditions as described for example in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition (1989) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.). xe2x80x9cHybridizationxe2x80x9d preferably means that a hybridization takes place under the following conditions:
Hybridization buffer: 2xc3x97SSC; 10xc3x97Denhardt""s solution (Fikoll 400+PEG+BSA; ratio 1:1:1); 0.1% SDS; 5 mM EDTA; 50 mM Na2HPO4; 250 xcexcg/ml herring sperm DNA; 50 xcexcg/ml tRNA; or 0.25 M sodium phosphate buffer pH 7.2; 1 mM EDTA; 7% SDS
Hybridization temperature T=65 to 68xc2x0 C.
Washing buffer: 0.2xc3x97SSC; 0.1% SDS
Washing temperature: T40 to 68xc2x0 C.
Nucleic acid molecules hybridizing to the molecules of the invention may principally encode starch phosphorylases from any desired maize plant expressing such proteins.
Nucleic acid molecules hybridizing to the molecules according to the invention may be isolated e.g. from genomic or from cDNA libraries produced from maize plants or maize tissue. Alternatively, they may have been produced by means of recombinant DNA techniques or by means of chemical synthesis. The identification and isolation of such nucleic acid molecules may take place by using the molecules according to the invention or parts of these molecules or, as the case may be, the reverse complement strands of these molecules, e.g. by hybridization according to standard methods (see e.g. Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.).
As a probe for hybridization e.g. nucleic acid molecules may be used which exactly or basically contain the nucleotide sequences indicated under Seq ID No. 1 or parts thereof. The fragments used as hybridization probe may also be synthetic fragments which were produced by means of the conventional synthesizing methods and the sequence of which is basically identical with that of a nucleic acid molecule according to the invention.
The molecules hybridizing to the nucleic acid molecules of the invention also comprise fragments, derivatives and allelic variants of the above-described nucleic acid molecules which encode a starch phosphorylase from maize as described in the invention. In this context, fragments are defined as parts of the nucleic acid molecules, which are long enough in order to encode one of the described proteins. In this context, the term derivatives means that the sequences of these molecules differ from the sequences of the above-mentioned nucleic acid molecules at one or more positions and that they exhibit a high degree of homology to these sequences. Homology means a sequence identity of at least 40%, in particular an identity of at least 60%, preferably of more than 80% and still more preferably a sequence identity of more than 90%. The deviations occurring when comparing with the above-described nucleic acid molecules might have been caused by deletion, substitution, insertion or recombination.
Moreover, homology means that functional and/or structural equivalence exists between the respective nucleic acid molecules or the proteins they encode. The nucleic acid molecules, which are homologous to the above-described molecules and represent derivatives of these molecules, are generally variations of these molecules, that constitute modifications which exert the same biological function: These variations may be naturally occurring variations, for example sequences derived from other maize varieties, or mutations, whereby these mutations may have occurred naturally or they may have been introduced by means of a specific mutagenesis. Moreover the variations may be synthetically produced sequences. The allelic variants may be naturally occurring as well as synthetically produced variants or variants produced by recombinant DNA techniques.
The proteins encoded by the various variants of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention exhibit certain common characteristics. Enzyme activity, molecular weight, immunologic reactivity, conformation etc. may belong to these characteristics as well as physical properties such as the mobility in gel electrophoresis, chromatographic characteristics, sedimentation coefficients, solubility, spectroscopic properties, stability, pH-optimum, temperature-optimum etc.
The enzymatic properties of starch phosphorylases were described above. The localization and the acitivity of the phosphorylase may be assessed as described, for example, in Steup and Latzko (Planta 145 (1979), 69-75). The monomeric size may be determined by methods known to the skilled person.
The nucleic acid molecules of the invention may be DNA molecules, particularly cDNA or genomic molecules. The nucleic acid molecules of the invention may furthermore be RNA molecules. The nucleic acid molecules of the invention may, e.g. be derived from natural sources or produced by recombinant DNA techniques or synthetically.
Oligonucleotides hybridizing specifically to one of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention are also subject-matter of the invention. Such oligonucleotides preferably have a length of at least 10, particularly of at least 15 and still more preferably have a length of at least 50 nucleotides. They are characterized in that they hybridize specifically to the nucleic acid molecules of the invention, i.e. they do not or only to a small extent hybridize to nucleic acid sequences encoding other proteins, particularly other starch phosphorylases. The oligonucleotides of the invention may be used for example as primers for a PCR or as a hybridization probe for isolating related genes. They may also be components of antisense-constructs or DNA molecules encoding suitable ribozymes.
Furthermore, the invention relates to vectors, especially plasmids, cosmids, viruses, bacteriophages and other vectors common in genetic engineering, which contain the above-mentioned nucleic acid molecules of the invention. Such vectors are preferably vectors which can be used used for the transformation of plant cells. More preferably, they allow for the integration of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention into the genome of the plant cell, if necessary in combination with flanking regulatory regions. Examples are binary vectors which may be used in the Agrobacterium-mediated gene transfer.
In a preferred embodiment the nucleic acid molecules contained in the vectors are linked to regulatory elements that ensure the transcription and synthesis of a translatable RNA in procaryotic or eucaryotic cells.
The expression of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in procaryotic cells, e.g. in Escherichia coli, is interesting insofar as this enables a more precise characterization of the enzymatic activities of the enzymes encoded by these molecules. In particular, it is possible to characterize the product being synthesized by the respective enzymes in the absence of other enzymes which are involved in the starch synthesis of the plant cell. This makes it possible to draw conclusions about the function, which the respective protein exerts during the starch synthesis within the plant cell.
Moreover, it is possible to introduce various mutations into the nucleic acid molecules of the invention by means of conventional molecular-biological techniques (see e.g. Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.), which leads to the synthesis of proteins with possibly modified biological properties. By means of this it is on the one hand possible to produce deletion mutants, in which nucleic acid molecules are produced by continuing deletions at the 5xe2x80x2- or the 3xe2x80x2-end of the encoding DNA-sequence. These nucleic acid molecules may lead to the synthesis of correspondingly shortened proteins. Such deletions at the 5xe2x80x2-end of the nucleotide sequence make it possible, for example, to identify amino acid sequences which are responsible for the translocation of the enzyme in the plastids (transit peptides). This allows for the specific production of enzymes which due to the removal of the respective sequences are no longer located in the plastids but within the cytosol, or which due to the addition of other signal sequences are located in other compartments.
On the other hand point mutations may also be introduced at positions where a modification of the amino acid sequence influences, for example, the enzyme activity or the regulation of the enzyme. In this way e.g. mutants with a modified Km-value may be produced, or mutants which are no longer subject to the regulation mechanisms by allosteric regulation or covalent modification usually occurring in cells.
Furthermore, mutants may be produced exhibiting a modified substrate or product specificity. Moreover, mutants with a modified activity-temperature-profile may be produced. For the genetic manipulation in procaryotic cells the nucleic acid molecules of the invention or parts of these molecules may be integrated into plasmids which allow for a mutagenesis or a sequence modification by recombination of DNA sequences. By means of standard methods (cf. Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A laboratory manual, 2nd edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, NY, USA) base exchanges may be carried out or natural or synthetic sequences may be added. In order to connect the DNA fragments, adapters or linkers may be attached to the fragments. Moreover, use can be made of manipulations which offer suitable restriction sites or which remove superfluous DNA or restriction sites. Wherever use is made of insertions, deletions or substitutions, in vitro mutagenesis, xe2x80x9cprimer repairxe2x80x9d, restriction or ligation may be used. For analyzing use is usually made of a sequence analysis, a restriction analysis or further biochemico-molecularbiological methods.
In a further embodiment the invention relates to host cells, in particular procaryotic or eucaryotic cells, which have been transformed by an above-mentioned nucleic acid molecule of the invention or by a vector of the invention, as well as cells derived from cells transformed in such a way and containing a nucleic acid molecule of the invention or a vector of the invention. This is preferably a bacterial cell or a plant cell.
Furthermore, the proteins encoded by the nucleic acid molecules of the invention are the subject-matter of the invention as well as methods for their production in which a host cell of the invention is cultivated under conditions that allow for the synthesis of the protein and in which the protein is subsequently isolated from the cultivated cells and/or the culture medium.
By making available the nucleic acid molecules of the invention it is now possiblexe2x80x94by means of recombinant DNA techniquesxe2x80x94to interfere with the starch metabolism of plants in a way so far impossible. Thereby, the starch metabolism may be modified in such a way that a modified starch is synthesized which e.g. is modified, compared to the starch synthesized in wildtype plants, with respect to its physico-chemical properties, especially the amylose/amylopectin ratio, the degree of branching, the average chain length, the phosphate content, the pastification behavior, the size and/or the shape of the starch granule, the viscuous properties and/or the side chain distribution. There is the possibility of increasing the yield of genetically modified plants by increasing the activity of the proteins of the invention, e.g. by overexpressing the respective nucleic acid molecules or by making mutants available which are no longer subject to cell-specific regulation schemes and/or different temperature-dependencies with respect to their activity. The economic significance of the chance to interfere with the starch synthesis of maize alone is obvious: maize is the world""s most important plant with regard to the production of starch. 80% of the starch globally produced each year is derived from maize.
Therefore it is possible to express the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in plant cells in order to increase the activity of the respective starch phosphorylases. Furthermore, the nucleic acid molecules of the invention may be modified by means of methods known to the skilled person, in order to produce starch phosphorylases according to the invention which are no longer subject to the cell-specific regulation mechanisms or show modified temperature-dependencies or substrate or product specificities.
In expressing the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in plants the synthesized proteins may in principle be located in any desired compartment within the plant cell. In order to locate it within a specific compartment, the sequence ensuring the localization in the plastids must be deleted and the remaining coding region optionally has to be linked to DNA sequences which ensure localization in the respective compartment. Such sequences are known (see e.g. Braun et al., EMBO J. 11 (1992), 3219-3227; Wolter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85 (1988), 846-850; Sonnewald et al., Plant J. 1 (1991), 95-106).
Thus, the present invention also relates to transgenic plant cells transformed with a nucleic acid molecule or a vector of the invention, as well as it relates to transgenic plant cells which are derived from cells transformed in such a way. Such cells contain a nucleic acid molecule of the invention which is preferably linked to regulatory DNA elements ensuring the transcription in plant cells, especially with a promoter. Such cells differ from naturally occurring plant cells, e.g. in that they contain a nucleic acid molecule of the invention which does not naturally occur in such cells or in that such a molecule is integrated at some position in the genome of the cell at which it does not naturally occur, i.e. in a different genomic environment. Moreover, such transgenic plant cells of the invention differ from naturally occurring plants among other things in that at least one copy of the nucleic acid molecule of the invention is stably integrated in their genome, possibly in addition to the naturally occurring copies. If the nucleic acid molecule(s) integrated into the cell(s) is/are (an) additional copy (copies) of molecules already occurring naturally in the cells, the plant cells of the invention differ from the naturally occurring plant cells particularly in that this/these additional copy/copies is/are integrated at a location in the genome at which they do not occur naturally. This may be proved, for example, by means of a Southern Blot analysis.
Furthermore, the plant cells of the invention differ from naturally occurring plant cells preferably in at least one of the following features: if the introduced nucleic acid molecule of the invention is heterologous with regard to the plant cell, the transgenic plant cells comprise transcripts of the introduced nucleic acid molecules of the invention. This may be determined, for example, by means of a Northern Blot analysis. The plant cells of the invention preferably contain a protein encoded by an introduced nucleic acid molecule of the invention. This may be determined, for example, by means of immunological methods, in particular by means of a Western Blot analysis.
If the introduced nucleic acid molecule of the invention is homologous with regard to the plant cell, the cells of the invention may be distinguished from naturally occurring cells, for example, by the additional expression of nucleic acid molecules of the invention.
The transgenic plant cells of the invention preferably contain more transcripts of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention. This may be shown, for example, by Northern Blot analysis. Thereby, xe2x80x9cmorexe2x80x9d preferably means at least 10% more, more preferably at least 20% more and particularly preferred at least 50% more transcripts than the corresponding non-transformed cells. Furthermore, the cells preferably comprise a corresponding increase in the amount of the protein of the invention (at least 10%, 20% or, as the case may be, 50%). The transgenic plant cells may be regenerated to whole plants according to methods known to the skilled person.
The plants obtained by regenerating the transgenic plant cells of the invention are also the subject-matter of the present invention. A further subject-matter of the invention are plants which contain the above-described transgenic plant cells. The transgenic plants may in principle be plants of any desired species, i.e. they may be monocotyledonous as well as dicotyledonous plants. These are preferably useful plants, i.e. plants cultivated by man as foodstuffs or for technical, in particular for industrial purposes. They are in particular starch-synthesizing or starch-storing plants such as cereals (rye, barley, oats, wheat, millet, sago etc.), amaranth (Amaranthus), rice, lentil, peas, chick-pea, mung bean, broad bean, scarlet runner bean, cassava, potato, sweet potato, tomato, rape seed, soy bean, hemp, flax, sunflower, cow pea or arrowroot. Maize is particularly preferred.
The invention also relates to propagation material of the plants of the invention, e.g. fruits, seeds, tubers, root-stocks, seedlings, cuttings, calli, protoplasts, cell cultures etc.
The present invention further relates to a method for producing a modified starch comprising the step of extracting the starch from an above-described plant of the invention and/or from starch-storing parts of such a plant. Preferably, such a method also comprises the step of harvesting the cultivated plants and/or starch-storing parts of such plants before extracting the starch. Most preferably, it further comprises the step of cultivating the plants of the invention before harvesting. Methods for the extraction of starch from plants or from starch-storing parts of plants are known to the skilled person. Methods for the extraction of starch from maize seeds have been described e.g. in Eckhoff et al. (Cereal Chem. 73 (1996) 54-57). The extraction of maize starch on an industrial level is usually achieved by the so-called wet-milling technique. Furthermore, methods for the extraction of starch from various other starch-storing plants have been described, e.g. in xe2x80x9cStarch: Chemistry and Technology (Editor: Whistler, BeMiller and Paschall (1994), 2nd edition, Academic Press Inc. London Ltd; ISBN 0-12-746270-8; see e.g. chapter XII, page 412-468: maize and sorghum starches: production; by Watson; chapter XIII, page 469-479: tapioca, arrowroot and sago starches: production; by Corbishley and Miller; chapter XIV, page 479-490: potato starch: production and use; by Mitch; chapter XV, page 491 to 506: wheat starch: production, modification and use; by Knight and Oson; and chapter XVI, page 507 to 528: rice starch: production and use; by Rohmer and Klem). Appliances generally used for extracting starch from plant material are separators, decanters, hydrocyclones, spray dryers and cyclon driers.
Due to the expression or, as the case may be, additional expression of a nucleic acid molecule of the invention, the transgenic plant cells and plants described in the invention synthesize a starch which compared to starch synthesized in wildtype plants is modified for example in its physico-chemical properties, in particular in the amylose/amylopectin ratio, the degree of branching, the average chain-length, the phosphate-content, the pastification behavior, the size and/or the shape of the starch granule. Compared with wildtype-starch, such starch may be modified in particular with respect to its viscosity and/or the gel formation properties of the glues of this starch.
Thus, also the starch obtainable from transgenic plant cells, plants as well as from the propagation material according to the invention is the subject-matter of the present invention.
By means of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention it is furthermore possible to produce maize plant cells and maize plants in which the activity of a protein of the invention is reduced. This also leads to the synthesis of a starch with modified chemical and/or physical properties when compared to the starch from wildtype plant cells.
Thus, transgenic maize plant cells, in which the activity of a protein according to the invention is reduced when compared to non-transformed cells, are a further subject-matter of the invention.
The production of maize plant cells with a reduced activity of a protein of the invention may for example be achieved by the expression of a corresponding antisense-RNA, of a sense-RNA for achieving a cosupression effect or the expression of a correspondingly constructed ribozyme, which specifically cleaves transcripts encoding one of the proteins of the invention, using the nucleic acid molecules of the invention. In order to reduce the activity of a protein of the invention preferably antisense-RNA is expressed in plant cells.
In order to express an antisense-RNA, on the one hand DNA molecules can be used which comprise the complete sequence encoding a protein of the invention, including possibly existing flanking sequences as well as DNA molecules, which only comprise parts of the coding sequence whereby these parts have to be long enough in order to prompt an antisense-effect within the cells. Basically, sequences with a minimum length of 15 bp, preferably with a length of 100-500 bp, and for an efficient antisense-inhibition, in particular sequences with a length of more than 500 bp may be used. Generally DNA-molecules are used which are shorter than 5000 bp, preferably sequences with a length of less than 2500 bp.
Use may also be made of DNA sequences which are highly homologous, but not completely identical to the sequences of the DNA molecules of the invention. The minimal homology should be more than about 65%. Preferably, use should be made of sequences with homologies between 95 and 100%.
Alternatively, the reduction of the enzyme activity of the starch phosphorylase in plant cells may also be achieved by means of a cosuppression effect, as indicated above. The method is known to the skilled person and has been described, for example, in Jorgensen (Trends Biotechnol. 8 (1990), 340-344), Niebel et al. (Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 197 (1995), 91-103), Flavell et al. (Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 197 (1995), 43-46), Palaqui and Vaucheret (Plant. Mol. Biol. 29 (1995), 149-159), Vaucheret et al. (Mol. Gen. Genet. 248 (1995), 311-317), de Borne et al. (Mol. Gen. Genet. 243 (1994), 613-621) and other sources.
Thus, a subject matter of the present invention are in particular transgenic maize plant cells
(a) comprising a DNA molecule which may lead to the synthesis of an antisense RNA which leads to the reduction of the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the invention; and/or
(b) comprising a DNA molecule which may lead to the synthesis of a cosupression RNA which leads to the reduction of the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the invention; and/or
(c) comprising a DNA molecule which may lead to the synthesis of a ribozyme which specifically cleaves transcripts of nucleic acid molecules of the invention.
The cells of the invention preferably show a reduction in the amount of transcripts encoding a protein of the invention when compared to corresponding non-transformed cells, whereby the reduction is preferably at least 30%, more preferably at least 50%, even more preferably at least 70% and most preferably at least 90%. The amount of transcripts in the cells may, for example, be determined by means of a Northern Blot analysis. The cells preferably show a corresponding, i.e. at least 30%, 50%, 70% or 90% reduction in the amount of the protein of the invention when compared to non-transformed cells. The amount of proteins may be determined, for example, by means of immunological methods, such as Western Blot analysis.
Maize plants containing the transgenic maize plant cells of the invention are also the subject matter of the invention. The invention also relates to the propagation material of the plants of the invention, in particular to seeds, calli, protoplasts, cell cultures etc.
The present invention further relates to a method for producing a modified starch comprising the step of extracting the starch from an above-described plant of the invention and/or from starch-storing parts of such a plant. Preferably, such a method also comprises the step of harvesting the cultivated plants and/or starch-storing parts of such plants before extracting the starch. Most preferably, it further comprises the step of cultivating the plants of the invention before harvesting.
Starch obtainable from the aforementioned transgenic maize plant cells, maize plants as well as propagation material is a further subject matter of the invention as well as starch obtainable from the above-described method of the invention. Due to the reduction of the activity of a protein of the invention, the transgenic maize plant cells and maize plants synthesize a starch which compared to starch synthesized in wildtype plants is modified, for example, in its physico-chemical properties, in particular in the amylose/amylopectin ratio, the degree of branching, the average chain-length, the phosphate-content, the pastification behavior, the side-chain distribution, the size and/or the shape of the starch granule. Compared with wildtype-starch, such starch may be modified in particular with respect to its viscosity and/or the gel formation properties of the glues of this starch.
The starches of the invention may be modified according to techniques known to the skilled person; in unmodified as well as in modified form they are suitable for the use in foodstuffs and for the use in non-foodstuffs.
Basically, the possibilities of uses of the starch can be subdivided into two major fields. One field comprises the hydrolysis products of starch, essentially glucose and glucans components obtained by enzymatic or chemical processes. They can be used as starting material for further chemical modifications and processes, such as fermentation. In this context, it might be of importance that the hydrolysis process can be carried out simply and inexpensively. Currently, it is carried out substantially enzymatically using amyloglucosidase. It is thinkable that costs might be reduced by using lower amounts of enzymes for hydrolysis due to changes in the starch structure, e.g. increasing the surface of the grain, improved digestibility due to less branching or a steric structure, which limits the accessibility for the used enzymes. The other field in which the starch is used because of its polymer structure as so-called native starch, can be subdivided into two further areas:
1. Use in foodstuffs
Starch is a classic additive for various foodstuffs, in which it essentially serves the purpose of binding aqueous additives and/or causes an increased viscosity or an increased gel formation. Important characteristic properties are flowing and sorption behavior, swelling and pastification temperature, viscosity and thickening performance, solubility of the starch, transparency and paste structure, heat, shear and acid resistance, tendency to retrogradation, capability of film formation, resistance to freezing/thawing, digestibility as well as the capability of complex formation with e.g. inorganic or organic ions.
A preferred area of application of native starch is the field of bakery-goods and pasta.
2. Use in non-foodstuffs
The other major field of application is the use of starch as an adjuvant in various production processes or as an additive in technical products. The major fields of application for the use of starch as an adjuvant are, first of all, the paper and cardboard industry. In this field, the starch is mainly used for retention (holding back solids), for sizing filler and fine particles, as solidifying substance and for dehydration. In addition, the advantageous properties of starch with regard to stiffness, hardness, sound, grip, gloss, smoothness, tear strength as well as the surfaces are utilized.
2.1 Paper and cardboard industry
Within the paper production process, a differentiation can be made between four fields of application, namely surface, coating, mass and spraying.
The requirements on starch with regard to surface treatment are essentially a high degree of brightness, corresponding viscosity, high viscosity stability, good film formation as well as low formation of dust. When used in coating the solid content, a corresponding viscosity, a high capability to bind as well as a high pigment affinity play an important role. As an additive to the mass rapid, uniform, loss-free dispersion, high mechanical stability and complete retention in the paper pulp are of importance. When using the starch in spraying, corresponding content of solids, high viscosity as well as high capability to bind are also significant.
2.2 Adhesive industry
A major field of application is, for instance, in the adhesive industry, where the fields of application are subdivided into four areas: the use as pure starch glue, the use in starch glues prepared with special chemicals, the use of starch as an additive to synthetic resins and polymer dispersions as well as the use of starches as extenders for synthetic adhesives. 90% of all starch-based adhesives are used in the production of corrugated board, paper sacks and bags, composite materials for paper and aluminum, boxes and wetting glue for envelopes, stamps, etc.
2.3 Textile and textile care industry
Another possible use as adjuvant and additive is in the production of textiles and textile care products. Within the textile industry, a differentiation can be made between the following four fields of application: the use of starch as a sizing agent, i.e. as an adjuvant for smoothing and strengthening the burring behavior for the protection against tensile forces active in weaving as well as for the increase of wear resistance during weaving, as an agent for textile improvement mainly after quality-deteriorating pretreatments, such as bleaching, dying, etc., as thickener in the production of dye pastes for the prevention of dye diffusion and as an additive for warping agents for sewing yarns.
2.4 Building industry
The fourth area of application of starch is its use as an additive in building materials. One example is the production of gypsum plaster boards, in which the starch mixed in the thin plaster pastifies with the water, diffuses at the surface of the gypsum board and thus binds the cardboard to the board. Other fields of application are admixing it to plaster and mineral fibers. In ready-mixed concrete, starch may be used for the deceleration of the sizing process.
2.5 Ground stabilization
Furthermore, the starch is advantageous for the production of means for ground stabilization used for the temporary protection of ground particles against water in artificial earth shifting. According to state-of-the-art knowledge, combination products consisting of starch and polymer emulsions can be considered to have the same erosion- and incrustation-reducing effect as the products used so far; however, they are considerably less expensive.
2.6 Use of starch in plant protectives and fertilizers
Another field of application is the use of starch in plant protectives for the modification of the specific properties of these preparations. For instance, starches are used for improving the wetting of plant protectives and fertilizers, for the dosed release of the active ingredients, for the conversion of liquid, volatile and/or odorous active ingredients into microcristalline, stable, deformable substances, for mixing incompatible compositions and for the prolongation of the duration of the effect due to a reduced disintegration.
2.7 Drugs, medicine and cosmetics industry
Starch may also be used in the fields of drugs, medicine and in the cosmetics industry. In the pharmaceutical industry, the starch may be used as a binder for tablets or for the dilution of the binder in capsules. Furthermore, starch is suitable as disintegrant for tablets since, upon swallowing, it absorbs fluid and after a short time it swells so much that the active ingredient is released. For qualitative reasons, medicinal flowance and dusting powders are further fields of application. In the field of cosmetics, the starch may for example be used as a carrier of powder additives, such as scents and salicylic acid. A relatively extensive field of application for the starch is toothpaste.
2.8 Starch as an additive in coal and briquettes
The use of starch as an additive in coal and briquettes is also thinkable. By adding starch, coal can be quantitatively agglomerated and/or briquetted in high quality, thus preventing premature disintegration of the briquettes. Barbecue coal contains between 4 and 6% added starch, calorated coal between 0.1 and 0.5%. Furthermore, the starch is suitable as a binding agent since adding it to coal and briquette can considerably reduce the emission of toxic substances.
2.9 Processing of ore and coal slurry
Furthermore, the starch may be used as a flocculant in the processing of ore and coal slurry.
2.10 Starch as an additive in casting
Another field of application is the use as an additive to process materials in casting. For various casting processes cores produced from sands mixed with binding agents are needed. Nowadays, the most commonly used binding agent is bentonite mixed with modified starches, mostly swelling starches.
The purpose of adding starch is increased flow resistance as well as improved binding strength. Moreover, swelling starches may fulfill more prerequisites for the production process, such as dispersability in cold water, rehydratisability, good mixability in sand and high capability of binding water.
2.11 Use of starch in rubber industry
In the rubber industry starch may be used for improving the technical and optical quality. Reasons for this are improved surface gloss, grip and appearance. For this purpose, the starch is dispersed on the sticky rubberized surfaces of rubber substances before the cold vulcanization. It may also be used for improving the printability of rubber.
2.12 Production of leather substitutes
Another field of application for the modified starch is the production of leather substitutes.
2.13 Starch in synthetic polymers
In the plastics market the following fields of application are emerging: the integration of products derived from starch into the processing process (starch is only a filler, there is no direct bond between synthetic polymer and starch) or, alternatively, the integration of products derived from starch into the production of polymers (starch and polymer form a stable bond).
The use of the starch as a pure filler cannot compete with other substances such as talcum. This situation is different when the specific starch properties become effective and the property profile of the end products is thus clearly changed. One example is the use of starch products in the processing of thermoplastic materials, such as polyethylene. Thereby, starch and the synthetic polymer are combined in a ratio of 1:1 by means of coexpression to form a xe2x80x98master batchxe2x80x99, from which various products are produced by means of common techniques using granulated polyethylene. The integration of starch in polyethylene films may cause an increased substance permeability in hollow bodies, improved water vapor permeability, improved antistatic behavior, improved anti-block behavior as well as improved printability with aqueous dyes. Another possibility is the use of the starch in polyurethane foams. Due to the adaptation of starch derivatives as well as due to the optimization of processing techniques, it is possible to specifically control the reaction between synthetic polymers and the starch""s hydroxy groups. The results are polyurethane films having the following property profiles due to the use of starch: a reduced coefficient of thermal expansion, decreased shrinking behavior, improved pressure/tension behavior, increased water vapor permeability without a change in water acceptance, reduced flammability and cracking density, no drop off of combustible parts, no halides and reduced aging. Disadvantages that presently still exist are reduced pressure and impact strength.
Product development of film is not the only option. Also solid plastics products, such as pots, plates and bowls can be produced by means of a starch content of more than 50%. Furthermore, the starch/polymer mixtures offer the advantage that they are much easier biodegradable.
Furthermore, due to their extreme capability to bind water, starch graft polymers have gained utmost importance. These are products having a backbone of starch and a side lattice of a synthetic monomer grafted on according to the principle of radical chain mechanism. The starch graft polymers available nowadays are characterized by an improved binding and retaining capability of up to 1000 g water per g starch at a high viscosity. These super absorbers are used mainly in the hygiene field, e.g. in products such as diapers and sheets, as well as in the agricultural sector, e.g. in seed pellets.
What is decisive for the use of the new starch modified by recombinant DNA techniques are, on the one hand, structure, water content, protein content, lipid content, fiber content, ashes/phosphate content, amylose/amylopectin ratio, distribution of the relative molar mass, degree of branching, granule size and shape as well as crystallization, and on the other hand, the properties resulting in the following features: flow and sorption behavior, pastification temperature, viscosity, thickening performance, solubility, paste structure, transparency, heat, shear and acid resistance, tendency to retrogradation, capability of gel formation, resistance to freezing/thawing, capability of complex formation, iodine binding, film formation, adhesive strength, enzyme stability, digestibility and reactivity.
The production of modified starch by genetically operating with a transgenic plant may modify the properties of the starch obtained from the plant in such a way as to render further modifications by means of chemical or physical methods superfluous. On the other hand, the starches modified by means of recombinant DNA techniques might be subjected to further chemical modification, which will result in further improvement of the quality for certain of the above-described fields of application. These chemical modifications are principally known to the person skilled in the art. These are particularly modifications by means of
heat treatment
acid treatment
oxidation and
esterification leading to the formation of phosphate, nitrate, sulfate, xanthate, acetate and citrate starches. Other organic acids may also be used for the esterification:
formation of starch ethers starch alkyl ether, O-allyl ether, hydroxylalkyl ether, O-carboxylmethyl ether, N-containing starch ethers, P-containing starch ethers and S-containing starch ethers.
formation of branched starches
formation of starch graft polymers.
In order to express the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in sense- or antisense-orientation in plant cells, these are normally linked to regulatory DNA elements which ensure the transcription in plant cells. Such regulatory DNA elements are particularly promoters. Basically any promoter which is active in plant cells may be used for the expression.
The promoter may be selected in such a way that the expression takes place constitutively or in a certain tissue, at a certain point of time of the plant development or at a point of time determined by external circumstances. With respect to the plant the promoter may be homologous or heterologous. Suitable promoters for a constitutive expression are, e.g. the 35S RNA promoter of the Cauliflower Mosaic Virus and the ubiquitin promoter from maize. For a tuber-specific expression in potatoes the patatin gene promoter B33 (Rochxcex1-Sosa et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 23-29) can be used. A promoter which ensures expression only in photosynthetically active tissues is, e.g. the ST-LS1 promoter (Stockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84 (1987), 7943-7947; Stockhaus et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 2445-2451). For an endosperm-specific expression the HMG promoter from wheat, the USP promoter, the phaseolin promoter or promoters from zein genes from maize are suitable. Furthermore, a termination sequence may exist which serves to correctly end the transcription and to add a poly-A-tail to the transcript which is believed to stabilize the transcripts. Such elements are described in the literature (cf. Gielen et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 23-29) and can be exchanged as desired.
The present invention provides nucleic acid molecules encoding a new type of starch phosphorylase identified in maize. This allows for the identification of the function of this starch phosphorylase in the starch biosynthesis as well as for the production of genetically modified plants in which the activity of this enzyme is modified. This enables the synthesis of starch with a modified structure and therefore with modified physico-chemical properties in the plants manipulated in such a way.
Principally, the nucleic acid molecules of the invention may also be used in order to produce plants in which the activity of the starch phosphorylase of the invention is elevated or reduced and in which at the same time the activities of other enzymes involved in the starch biosynthesis are modified. Thereby, all kinds of combinations and permutations are thinkable. By modifying the activities of a starch phosphorylase in plants, a synthesis of a starch modified in its structure is brought about. Moreover, nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein of the invention, or corresponding antisense-constructs may be introduced into the plant cells, in which the synthesis of endogenous GBSS I-, SSS- or GBSS II-proteins is already inhibited due to an antisense-effect or a mutation, or in which the synthesis of the branching enzyme is inhibited (as described e.g. in WO92/14827 or in the ae-mutant (Shannon and Garwood, 1984, in Whistler, BeMiller and Paschall, Starch: Chemistry and Technology, Academic Press, London, 2nd Edition: 25-86)).
If the inhibition of the synthesis of several enzymes involved in the starch biosynthesis in transformed plants is to be achieved, DNA molecules can be used for transformation, which at the same time contain several regions in antisense-orientation controlled by a suitable promoter and encoding the corresponding enzymes. Hereby, each sequence may be controlled by its own promoter or else the sequences may be transcribed as a fusion from a common promoter. The last alternative will generally be preferred as in this case the synthesis of the respective proteins should be inhibited to approximately the same extent. For the length of the single coding regions used in such a construct the same applies which has already been said above in connection with the production of antisense-constructs. There is no upper limit for the amount of the antisense fragments transcribed by a promoter in such a DNA molecule. The produced transcript, however, should usually not be longer than 10 kb or, preferably, 5 kb.
Coding regions which are localized in such DNA molecules in combination with other coding regions in antisense orientation behind a suitable promoter may be derived from DNA sequences coding for the following proteins: starch granule-bound (GBSS I and II) and soluble starch synthases (SSS I and II), branching enzymes, debranching enzymes and disproportioning enzymes. This enumeration only serves as an example. The use of other DNA sequences is also thinkable within the framework of such a combination.
By means of such constructs it is possible to simultaneously inhibit the synthesis of a number of enzymes in plant cells transformed therewith.
Furthermore, the constructs may be inserted into classical mutants which are deficient for at least one gene of the starch biosynthesis (Shannon and Garwood, 1984, in Whistler, BeMiller and Paschall, Starch: Chemistry and Technology, Academic Press, London, 2nd edition: 25-86). These deficiencies may relate to the following proteins: starch granule-bound (GBSS I and II) and soluble starch synthases (SSS I and II), branching enzymes (BE I and II), debranching enzymes (R enzymes), disproportioning enzymes and starch phosphorylases. This enumeration only serves as an example.
By proceeding in such a way it is furthermore possible to simultaneously inhibit the synthesis of a number of enzymes in plant cells transformed therewith.
In order to prepare the introduction of foreign genes into higher plants a multitude of cloning vectors is available comprising a replication signal for E.coli and a marker gene for the selection of transformed bacterial cells. Examples for such vectors are pBR322, pUC series, M13mp series, pACYC184 etc. The desired sequence may be integrated into the vector at a suitable restriction site. The obtained plasmid is preferably used for the transformation of E.coli cells. Transformed E.coli cells are cultivated in a suitable medium and subsequently harvested and lysed. The plasmid is recovered. As an analyzing method for the characterization of the obtained plasmid DNA use is generally made of restriction analyses, gel electrophoreses and other biochemico-molecularbiological methods. After each manipulation the plasmid DNA may be cleaved and the obtained DNA fragments may be linked to other DNA sequences. Each plasmid DNA sequence may be cloned into the same or in other plasmids.
In order to introduce DNA into plant host cells a wide range of techniques are at disposal. These techniques comprise the transformation of plant cells with T-DNA by using Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes as transformation medium, the fusion of protoplasts, the injection and the electroporation of DNA, the integration of DNA by means of the biolistic method as well as further possibilities. In the case of injection and electroporation of DNA into plant cells, there are no special demands made to the plasmids used. Simple plasmids such as pUC derivatives may be used. However, in case that whole plants are to be regenerated from cells transformed in such a way, a selectable marker gene should be present.
Depending on the method of introducing desired genes into the plant cell, further DNA sequences may be necessary. If the Ti- or Ri-plasmid is used e.g. for the transformation of the plant cell, in general at least the right border, more frequently, however, the right and left border of the Ti- and Ri-plasmid T-DNA should be connected to the foreign gene to be introduced as a flanking region.
If Agrobacteria are used for the transformation, the DNA which is to be introduced should advantageously be cloned into special plasmids, namely either into an intermediate vector or into a binary vector. Due to sequences homologous to the sequences within the T-DNA, the intermediate vectors may be integrated into the Ti- or Ri-plasmid of the Agrobacterium due to homologous recombination. This also contains the vir-region necessary for the transfer of the T-DNA. Intermediate vectors cannot replicate in Agrobacteria. By means of a helper plasmid the intermediate vector may be transferred to Agrobacterium tumefaciens (conjugation). Binary vectors may replicate in E.coli as well as in Agrobacteria. They contain a selectable marker gene as well as a linker or polylinker which is framed by the right and the left T-DNA border region. They may be transformed directly into the Agrobacteria (Holsters et al. Mol. Gen. Genet. 163 (1978), 181-187). The Agrobacterium acting as host cell should contain a plasmid carrying a vir-region. The vir-region is necessary for the transfer of the T-DNA into the plant cell. Additional T-DNA may be present. The Agrobacterium transformed in such a way is used for the transformation of plant cells.
The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells was investigated intensely and described sufficiently in EP 120 516; Hoekema, In: The Binary Plant Vector System Offsetdrukkerij Kanters B.V., Alblasserdam (1985), Chapter V; Fraley et al., Crit. Rev. Plant. Sci., 4, 1-46 and An et al. EMBO J. 4 (1985), 277-287.
For transferring the DNA into the plant cells, plant explants may suitably be co-cultivated with Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes. From the infected plant material (e.g. pieces of leaves, stem segments, roots, but also protoplasts or suspension-cultivated plant cells) whole plants may then be regenerated in a suitable medium which may contain antibiotics or biozides for the selection of transformed cells. The plants obtained in such a way may then be examined as to whether the integrated DNA is present or not. Other possibilities in order to integrate foreign DNA by using the biolistic method or by transforming protoplasts are known to the skilled person (cf. e.g. Willmitzer, L., 1993 Transgenic plants. In: Biotechnology, A Multi-Volume Comprehensive Treatise (H. J. Rehm, G. Reed, A. Pxc3xchler, P. Stadler, editors), Vol. 2, 627-659, VCH Weinheim-New York-Basel-Cambridge). Whereas the transformation of dicotyledonous plants by Ti-plasmid-vector systems by means of Agrobacterium tumefaciens is a well-established method, more recent studies indicate that the transformation with vectors based on Agrobacterium can also be used in the case of monocotyledonous plants (Chan et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 22 (1993), 491-506; Hiei et al., Plant J. 6 (1994), 271-282).
Alternative systems for the transformation of monocotyledonous plants are the transformation by means of the biolistic approach, protoplast transformation, electroporation of partially permeablized cells, the introduction of DNA by means of glass fibers.
There are various references in the relevant literature dealing specifically with the transformation of maize (cf. e.g. WO95/06128, EP 0 513 849; EP 0 465 875). In EP 292 435 a method is described by means of which fertile plants may be obtained starting from mucousless, friable granulous maize callus. In this context it was furthermore observed by Shillito et al. (Bio/Technology 7 (1989), 581) that for regenerating fertile plants it is necessary to start from callus-suspension cultures from which a culture of dividing protoplasts can be produced which is capable to regenerate to plants. After an in vitro cultivation period of 7 to 8 months Shillito et al. obtain plants with viable descendants which, however, exhibited abnormalities in morphology and reproductivity.
Prioli and Sxc3x6ndahl (Bio/Technology 7 (1989), 589) have described how to regenerate and to obtain fertile plants from maize protoplasts of the Cateto maize inbreed Cat 100-1. The authors assume that the regeneration of protoplast to fertile plants depends on a number of various factors such as the genotype, the physiological state of the donor-cell and the cultivation conditions. Once the introduced DNA has been integrated in the genome of the plant cell, it usually continues to be stable there and also remains within the descendants of the originally transformed cell. It usually contains a selectable marker which confers resistance against biozides or against an antibiotic such as kanamycin, G 418, bleomycin, hygromycin or phosphinotricine etc. to the transformed plant cells. The individually selected marker should therefore allow for a selection of transformed cells against cells lacking the introduced DNA.
The transformed cells grow in the usual way within the plant (see also McCormick et al., Plant Cell Reports 5 (1986), 81-84). The resulting plants can be cultivated in the usual way and cross-bred with plants having the same transformed genetic heritage or another genetic heritage. The resulting hybrid individuals have the corresponding phenotypic properties.
Two or more generations should be grown in order to ensure whether the phenotypic feature is kept stably and whether it is transferred. Furthermore, seeds should be harvested in order to ensure that the corresponding phenotype or other properties will remain.